


K-I-S-S-I-N-G

by AlecWrites



Series: ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Tree Climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Kissing prompt: lightly running fingers up along the neck while kissingYour prompt: Hajime and Daichi literally sitting in a tree, kissing.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi
Series: ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138145
Kudos: 15





	K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**Author's Note:**

> Kissing prompt: lightly running fingers up along the neck while kissing  
> Your prompt: Hajime and Daichi literally sitting in a tree, kissing.

Daichi sighed, it was ultimately his fault, he’s the one that chose the competitive boyfriend, but he didn’t think he would be challenged to climb a tree. He looked the tree up and down, sized it up but Hajime was already there, working at the base of the tree and grabbing onto anything he found even remotely able to hold his weight. Daichi sighed and started up the tree, his hand hurt within seconds. The tree bark scraped against his skin and made it feel rough, but he’s been through worse. Like dives during practice. He sighed as he kept climbing. Hajime belted out laughter when he looked down at Daichi who was catching up with him but a little too slow for his taste. 

Daichi climbed, not even for himself, but for Hajime. He sat on a branch with his boyfriend, finally reaching the top and settled. He took a deep breath before moving to lay his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “You wore me out, why a tree?” 

“It’s beautiful up here,” Hajime says, throwing an arm around Daichi and bringing him closer. 

“You’re not wrong,” Daichi comments, looking out at the view ahead of them.

“You’re not too bad looking yourself,” Hajime says, and when Daichi turns his head toward him he can see Hajime looking at him. Hajime’s hand reaches out to press lightly against Daichi’s neck before kissing him. Daichi reacts to the kiss eagerly, pressing himself into Hajime’s hold. Hajime’s fingers continue to trace along Daichi’s neck as he kisses him. The kiss gets deeper and deeper and Hajime’s fingers dance across his skin making Daichi feel like he is on fire. Hajime pulls away when they both need to breathe, but his fingers stay in place. Holding Daichi in place. 

“Glad you made it up here,” Hajime smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> IWADAI!
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!!
> 
> -Alec


End file.
